


A Gift of Love.

by Guessimaclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole/pseuds/Guessimaclotpole
Summary: Merlin presents Arthur with a glimpse of the past for his Yule gift.





	A Gift of Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienvomplanetenwooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienvomplanetenwooh/gifts).



> For my lovely Samy who has become an incredible friend to me and who I am so happy to have met.
> 
> I can't thank Penn enough for being my beta <3

“Close your eyes.”

 

If it were anyone else, Arthur would be wary with anticipation; but with Merlin, his mind found a peaceful limbo.

Their fingers entwined, muscle memory taking over as their lips brushed when they grinned. 

His eyelids fluttered together and initially there was a familiar darkness. The smell of soap, herbs, and nature lingered whilst heat and electricity drew them closer; a feeling that Arthur would never get used to. 

Something shook inside of him and then there was colour. The grey of stone and the blue of summer sky. Noises too, metal and thumping and silver. 

His eyes, though closed entirely, strained for better vision and his vessel looked around, as though trying to locate something. Then, amidst the greys and blues and the splashes of Pendragon red, he found a face. 

The armour clad Knight was laughing with his ink-smudged friends and the sound of his voice filled the air; low and laid back but still authoritative. 

When the Knight turned in his direction, the sun reflected off his golden hair, almost as gold as his lover’s eyes, and he felt a ripple in his chest when the Knight smiled knowingly in his direction. 

A knife twisted in his side. The hurt was there, but then, so were the butterflies in his tight stomach and the undying love in his body. 

And as the Knight approached, the knife twisted some more— a battle for dominance with his expanding heart. 

The Knight reached down and took Arthur’s vessel's hand, and a gasp left his lips as static pulsed through his fingers. 

Then another crippling stabbing pain shook him as he looked into eyes bluer than any ocean, mineral, or magic that he'd ever seen. 

“They know now, Merlin. I don't want to hide you anymore.”

Arthur watched himself speak the words through Merlin's eyes and the dagger was withdrawn from his body; adoration, magic, and undeniable love filling the hole it had left. 

Then, when they both drew towards each other, Arthur caught a glimpse of his reflection in his own eyes. But he wasn’t him— he was Merlin.

He felt the trickle of a single tear on his cheek, then the colours faded just as their lips touched. The only sounds that remained were the blood pulsing violently in his body, and the steady breathing of his lover as they embraced. 

 

“And now you know, Arthur. Now you know just how much I love you.”


End file.
